1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shield connector having a metal shell fitted onto a connector body thereof, and more particularly to a shield connector further having a grounding metal piece for connecting the metal shell to a wiring board.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
As disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application No. Hei 1-63082, there is known a shield connector comprising a connector body, a metal shell fitted onto the connector body, and a grounding metal piece which is firmly connected, together with the connector body, to the metal shell by a screw means or a stud means such as a metal eyelet.
Since the screw means or stud means are essential in the conventional shield connector to connect the grounding metal piece to the metal shell, the number of component parts of the conventional shield connector is increased, and much time and labor is required for tightening the screw means, etc., which all result in an increase in cost. Moreover, insufficient tightening of the screw means, etc. often causes an insufficient shielding. These shortcomings decrease the reliability of the conventional shield connector.